Animorphs: The Symbiosis
by innusune
Summary: Twilight knew of other sentient species on her own planet, Twilight knew of life in other dimensions, what Twilight didn't expect was there to be life from other planets. She especially didn't expect that life to be already invading Equestria


My name is Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia's favored student, Princess of Friendship, and as of last week, Pony-Controller. If that term confuses you, then congratulations, probably! You are obviously unaware of the war going on. This isn't an ordinary war, with Warrior-casters, and Pegasi shock troops. No, this is a war so insidious even some of its own combatants are disgusted with their 'side'. This war is against the Yeerks, a parasitic species that at first glance looks similar to the common gastropod found in Equestria. This alien species, however, rather than being the bane of gardeners, is the bane of sentient species throughout the galaxy, you see they use their boneless body to slip into a pony's body, through as yet undetermined means, and wrap themselves around the brain, sinking their hooks into every nook and cranny. Once they have done that, the Yeerk wrests control from the pony, leaving them trapped inside their own mind, as they watch the Yeerk move their body around, tricking everypony around them into thinking they are still them, as they work towards the conquest of ponykind behind the scenes.

The day I became aware of this war, was the day after my coronation. It was a grand affair, with banner-mares, and parades. I was tired out from the whole thing. On the train home to Ponyville, I had the girls with me of course, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy. Some of the best ponies anypony could ask for as friends, usually anyway. The excitement of the whole coronation had everypony a bit frazzled.

"WOooooo Twilight!" A pink voice interrupted my thoughts as I stared out the window, causing my new wings to spread startled as I tried to reign my heart back into my chest. "What sort of cupcakes do you want for your welcome to being a Princess party in Ponyville? I mean I know what old unicorn Twilight would have wanted. But then I thought to myself Pinkie, my old pal Twilight has changed from a unicorn to a Princess, that's got to mess with the taste buds some."

"I don't know Pinkie," I replied with a tired smile. "I suppose I would still like chocolate ones?"

Pinkie's response was a gentle gasp of realization. "Oooorrr I could make every flavor, then you could find out which one is your new Alicorn favorite flavor! Do Alicorns like chocolate? Or do they only like fancy flavors like Prench Vanilla? I got to go plan this." Rushing off to the other end of the train car Pinkie left me alone finally to my thoughts. Of course, that didn't last long, as soon Rarity was sidling up to me.

"Princess Twilight, you simply must let me design a dress for you to wear. Wings and a horn will be a challenge to accessorize I admit, but never let it be said Rarity doesn't appreciate a challenge". Rarity said, horn already alight as it carried over a tape measure. "First let us see if your measurements have changed."

"Rarity, it's just Twilight," I sighed. "As I said the last five times." Taking the tape measure in my own magic I put it back in her saddle-bags. "Can this wait until we get back home to Ponyville? I feel kind of awkward in the middle of the carriage like this."

"Oh of course, and I am sorry Darling, you know it's just so exciting, one of my friends, a Princess. I just can't wait to get started, you must come to the boutique as soon as we get off the train." Rarity smiled eagerly, closing her saddlebags back up. "We can get your measurements then have some tea. I got a new Saddle Arabian blend that Fluttershy said was divine."

"Sure Rarity. Though how much measurements does adding wings need?" I yawned softly, settling onto the bench again. "I don't feel any bigger, there's no need for much."

"Darling, your body type is totally different now. And you are obviously a couple of inches taller at least. And as for no need for much, the last dress was much too plain, nowhere near enough for a Princess." Rarity looked scandalized at the very thought of me wearing that dress. I thought that that dress was one of the fanciest ones that ever looked good on me, inaccuracies and all.

"I suppose so," I smiled weakly, it was always best to go with Rarity when she got, as she called it, in the zone. "It won't be too long right? I feel like I could sleep a week." I spotted Rainbow snoring away on another bench. "Looks like Rainbow already started."

"I shan't take but a moment of your time Twilight." Rarity replied, following my gaze for a second, she then looked back to me. "I believe so, Honestly, that mare could sleep through a hurricane". The train jerked softly under our hooves shortly after that, Rainbow indeed remaining snoring loudly as the train came to a halt. Looking outside at the gently lit station, I soon recognized it as Ponyville station. Rarity moved off to try and wake Rainbow, as I collected my new baggage. "Don't forget Twilight. Tea, and measurements at the Boutique."

"I won't, Rarity," I yawned again, longer this time as I moved to head towards the train exit. "You sure it can't wait until tomorrow? I just want to get back to the library and sleep."  
A worried look flashed over Rarity's face for just a second, just a minor twitch of, almost annoyance with it. Rarity's expression soon smoothed though, replaced with her usual charming demeanor.

Collecting her own baggage, Spike not being around to offer his help, Rarity smiled slightly. "I'm sorry, darling. I just wish to get started on this right away, while the memory of your wonderful coronation stays fresh."

At that, I could only shake my head and smile. "Don't worry. I will be there, Rarity." After assuring her of my attendance, and helping her with her bags off the train, I quickly proceeded home to the library. The first thing that greeted me when I came in was the still remaining scent of smoke and a large patch of soot on the floor. The other thing was the trail of gem dust from the kitchen to the stairs, and the snoring of a tired baby Dragon. Putting my luggage to the side, I briefly entertained the thought of joining Spike in slumber. However, Rarity obviously felt that this measuring was needed and I wasn't about to let a friend down, so closing the door behind me, I left for the boutique.

As I headed over, I puzzled a bit over why this was so important to my friend. Yes, Rarity could get caught up in the flow of inspiration, and get a bit pushy about her craft. But to demand a soon to be late-night dress-fitting session was new for her. It isn't like there is a deadline for creating a dress for a princess after all, though I supposed there can be some prestige in making the first one, I wondered if Rarity could be trying to make sure I don't get accosted by dressmaking ninja's to give me the first dress as a Princess? Chuckling, and deciding I should let Spike's comic book plots stay in his comic books, I arrived at the Boutique, only to pause before knocking, finding the whole place darkened, lights off in every window apart from the back work-room. Knocking on the door, I decided to give it only a couple of minutes, after a long journey, I wouldn't have been surprised if Rarity ended up falling asleep as soon as she arrived home and if so I would want to be soon asleep myself rather than waiting out in the middle of the night.

"Come on in Twilight!" Came Rarity's voice from inside the Boutique, tired, but awake. Walking into the Boutique, the door shutting behind me, I looked around with a yawn, spotting the door dimly lit with the glow of the light from the other side. Stepping forwards towards it in the dim light, I winced as I came nose to nose with a ponyquinn straight away. Using a light spell to provide a dim light I managed to navigate through ponyquin's, dress stands, and clothes racks and finally arrive at Rarity's work-room. My eyes acclimatizing enough to see through the maze in the dim light, I opened the door and spotted Rarity through the glare of the brightened light, and smiled, stepping through, shielding my eyes as they got used to the light again, I had but one second of warning, as Rarity nodded to somepony behind the door, and then a sudden weight from both sides assaulted me, The sharp sting of a needle pressed into my neck, as a ring slid down my horn. Another pony wrapped around my barrel, stopping my wings from opening. I looked confused up at Rarity as my vision began to swim looking at her, almost apologetic face as it faded to black.


End file.
